RWBY Smut and Lemons
by Som3RandomFan
Summary: The title says it all , DO NOT READ IF YOUNGER THAN 18 YEARS OF AGE


~~~TIME SKIP~~~ (IM just lazy)

"Hey you wanna come down stairs with me watch a movie Sie. "Micha asked me .

"Yah give me ten minuetes to get down there." I mumbled.

"Dont be silly , Sie!" She laughed picking me up running down the stairs.

"Let go of me! Your not supposed to be lifting anything! You also have a plate in your arm, that has to hurt!" I yelled at her.

"Oh , ohwell , your not supposed to either." she sneered

She sat me on thee couch as I just looked down , this accident has really messed me up. She sat on the couch as she started to find a movie. I didnt really want to , but I wanted her to know I was okay.

"What do you wanna watch Sei?" she cheered

"I dont care." I told her

"My sweet Audrina it is" She laughed

She lovd that movie and book. I watched it with her trying to stay awake resting my head on my shoulder.I slowly began to go to sleep only to here the door fling open , as the winter winds flew in the house.

"Hey girls!"My dad yelled to us.

"Hi dad." We both said to him .

"Sierra look open this ."he said giving me a package.

I opened it it was quite long and thin. I saw a prothstetic leg , for kinda look cool almost robotic in a way. I wasnt ready to put it on . not yet.

"Dont you want to try it Sie!" Micah yelled bouncing around the room.

"Would you stop bouncing around before you hurtr yourself even more, and no im kind of tired right now." I said as i decided to make my way to my room.

I used my arms to get to the floor as I moved myself . I pulled myself up the stairs. I had actually taught ymself to do this getting stronger . When I reached my room I pushed it closed pulling myself up on my bed . I sat up trying to catch my breath . This wasnt the kind of thing to happen and then go back to normal , I lost apart of me. I lost more than that. A few tears began pouring down my face , I was so fed up with what happened I knocked a ppicture frame off my bed side table.

Micahs P.O.V

The look on Sie's face worried me as she crawled her way to her room , it made me laugh sometimes , but now wasnt that time. It was Winter brreak she should be happy , but something was off , yah I know we kind of went through some stuff , her morally.

"Im going to go talk to her." I said

"Micah , give her a minute she just needs some time."My dad said to me.

Just them I heard something fall and break.I looked over to my dad who sighed and told me to go talk to her. I ran up the stairs and saw her sitting and sobbing in the corner of her bed as a picture frame laid on the floor. I sat beside her embracing her.

"Whats wrong , why dont you want to try?" I asked her still hugging.

"Im scared."She sobbed

"Why though"

"What if I see it again , the scene the pain?"

"Then I'll be right here for you , remeber that , just try it , you might actually like walking again." I told her

"Fine, and I'm here for you too." she said.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed the box going back up to her room , yes I know I shouldn't be lifting anything ,but hey whatever YOLO. I sat it down next to her.

"Let me help you ." I told her.

I helped her get her strength up for hours it was getting late , but by that time she had almost got it she could walk a bit , not run or jump , but walk , She gave a slight smile but frowned again .

"What is it , Sie?"I asked her

"Nothing , just tired I guess." She replied

That was probably true . We had been training it for hours. I decided to go to bed to leaving her to do whatever as I layed down in bed. I tohught about how she coped diffrently with this , unlike me who puts a smile on and soliders forward she stops in her trracks and need a little push , she didnt know a way to cope . I just stared up as I slowly drifted to sleep.

Time skip to 7:30 am ~~

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen dressed in Blue shorts and a cute black top . I grabbed the cereal and cold milk from the fridge and made a bowl. I sat down and thought of what we could do to day . I crept by Sie's room and peeked in my dads he was one fourth awake

"Me and Sie are going to go shopping in town today." I told him

"Okay , stay safe." He mumbled

I went down stairs to eat again , she'd like that . I heard footsteps a few minutes later She walked into the kitchen In black pajama shorts and some top. She hobbled over and sat down with a breakfast bar and orange juice.

"Hey, you wanna go shopping after this , I mean we still have alot fof money left from are birthdays , It's literally a summer day in winter might as well use it it's supposed to stay that way all week, Like 80 degree weather in Winter how messed up is that .

"Sure why not." she yawned and hobbled up stairs to get ready . 15 minutes later she walked in with short black shorts and a gray and gold shirt. and a French braid. That was quick . She looked happy scince that day she had been down maybe she was okay now.

Sierra's P.O.V

I was kinda happy to be leaving the house , but scared how I would still be looked at diffrently. I looked through my closet and found some black shorts and a gray shirt. Its was awfully weird how this week would be like summer it was so hot outside now no snow it was just like a flick of a switch . I put on the leg , it still felt weird it wasnt apart of me . I walked down the stairs and Micah was ready.

"Come on lets go , or we'll miss the train!" She beamed

"Okay , whatever." I said to her grabbing my scroll and wallet.

 **OKAY SO IM JUST SO BORD AND FEEL LIKE UPDATING ENDLESSLY FOR SOME REASON SO EXCPECT A POSSIBLE NOTHER CHAPTER. LATER FOXES**


End file.
